


Calando

by orphan_account



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M, i love meanie, meanie, stan angst, wongyu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-15 04:37:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8042857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Calando: an italian musical term that means getting softer; dying away





	Calando

**Author's Note:**

> Meanie one shot! First time writing on ao3. Sorry if ever mistakes would occur. Enjoy! ♥

Chan whined beside Wonwoo who is still engraved on playing the piano. Wonwoo looked at the younger and saw Chan in a slump position on the couch. When the door of their practice room creaked open, Chan and Wonwoo looked at the direction of it. To their surprise, it’s their friends. Chan sat up properly so his hyungs could have a seat. “Why are you here, hyungs?” Chan innocently asked.

“The same reason why the two of you are still here” Seungcheol said and laid on the floor instead of sitting on the couch. Soonyoung sat beside Chan and leaned his head on the top of the younger’s shoulder. “Lee Chan, you should be at home already and doing homeworks” Soonyoung reminded Chan. The younger shook his head, “No, hyung it’s okay. We don’t have any homeworks so I just decided to stay here and practice” Soonyoung pinched Chan’s side that made the younger whimper in a slight pain.

“This is the reason why you’re not growing, Chan. You don’t sleep early. Look at your Jihoon hyung” Jihoon gave Soonyoung a glare to which Soonyoung just laughed and cooed how cute and small Jihoon is. “No offense, Kwon Soonyoung but fuck you” Jihoon stated and threw a book at Soonyoung’s direction and walked away from him. Wonwoo just ignored the noise and the fuss between Soonyoung and Jihoon.

Jisoo went beside Wonwoo and patted his shoulder, “How about you? Why are you still here?” Wonwoo just continued playing and Jisoo already got the message that the younger is trying to give. Wonwoo heaved a deep sigh and messed his hair when he made a mistake. Seungcheol stood up and also went to Wonwoo’s side. “Hey, you’re doing good don’t worry” Seungcheol assured Wonwoo who is looking more worried now. “Thankyou, hyung” he whispered and continued.

His friends only looked at Wonwoo as he continues to play the piano. Wonwoo’s been staying inside the practice room for almost 5 hours already and he never stopped playing unless if he needed to go to the comfort room. They have an upcoming contest for tomorrow that’s why Wonwoo is so worried. He’s afraid he might fail although his friends actually believe in him that he can do it. Wonwoo definitely has the capabilities as the group’s pianist. He already loved playing a piano ever since he was a kid, it’s his element. It’s something that people would never think nor imagine, that a Jeon Wonwoo, who seems to be only interested in hip-hop, actually has a hidden talent in playing such instrument and that’s what made him more nervous. No one has seen Wonwoo play except for his friends. Even Wonwoo’s parents haven’t seen him play.

It was already 7:30 pm when they decided to go home since the school guard already went inside their practice room to make them go home. As much as Wonwoo liked to stay and spend the rest of the night there, he can’t. His friends would probably drag him out of the room and will remind him non-stop that he has a piano in their house so why would he bother to stay up all night in their school.

But yeah, problems exist that makes Wonwoo want to never stay in their house for a long time.

Their houses are actually few blocks away from each other and they sent Wonwoo home first since Wonwoo’s house would come first. Before bidding goodbye, the boys said good luck to the other first.

When Wonwoo opened the door, he already didn’t get shocked on what welcomed him. His parents are fighting. Again. “I’m going upstairs” Wonwoo said and already went up to his room. When he entered his room, he removed his school blazer before laying down on his bed. Wonwoo can still hear his parents cussing at each other, throwing things at each other. Actually, Wonwoo wouldn’t be surprised if the day comes that his parents kill each other. At this state, Wonwoo doesn’t mind already. He put his earphones and put the volume on max and covered his face with a pillow.

Wonwoo is already used to this kind of scenario. His parents are already like this ever since he was young. Nothing new. Eventually, it gets worse every single day. There were times that his dad already left their home and so did her mom but also came back after a few weeks. He’s not sure if that’s what you called true love or just plain stupidity. Feeling like they can’t live without their other half but they’re actually hurting each other. Yeah, it’s what you called stupidity. Wonwoo said to himself.

Out of tiredness, worry for tomorrow’s contest and annoyance at his parents, Wonwoo has already fallen into a deep sleep.

 

When the next day came, Wonwoo woke up with his daily alarm aka his parents that are fighting early in the morning. Wonwoo’s life is like this okay. He sleeps with his parents fighting, he wakes up with his parents fighting. He sometimes thought does his parents ever sleep or just keep on bickering until the sun rises?

He stood up from bed, stretched a bit and already prepared himself for a shower. Wonwoo likes to be all set already before he goes downstairs so he can just grab a breakfast and go out of their house already. After 30 minutes or so, Wonwoo was already prepared and immediately went downstairs. The usual fighting scene he always sees was what welcomed him when he went down. Well, her mom, stopped for a while and asked her. “Why are you up so early, son?”

Wonwoo would be lying if he says he doesn’t cringe every time the word ‘son’ comes out from his mother's or father’s lips. Never in his life he felt that he’s their son. “Contest” Wonwoo simply said and grabbed something to eat. To be honest, Wonwoo didn’t expect any good luck from them already or any positive words anymore. He’s too tired already to expect something good coming from them. “I’m going” he stated and walked away already.

“Wonwoo-ah!” Wonwoo heard Soonyoung shouted from behind. He turned his back and saw Soonyoung jogging towards his direction and behind him is Jihoon, following Soonyoung.

“Hey, morning” Wonwoo greeted Soonyoung and Jihoon when they’re already in front of him. Jihoon nodded, “Yeah, morning” Soonyoung sighed in disbelief because of the two and said, “Why aren’t you adding the ‘good’ in morning?!” Jihoon rolled his eyes at Soonyoung “Nothing is good in morning when we see your face” Jihoon replied. Wonwoo just chuckled at his two friends. They’re cute.

Since their school is only 15 minutes away from Wonwoo’s house, they already arrived in no time. What welcomed them was students who are already gathering up for watching the contest later. Wonwoo suddenly felt nervous again. He doesn’t look up at himself as the greatest pianist but still he knows he’s pretty great but he can’t deny the fact that he’s really worried that he might do a mistake. That would mean a deduction for their team already. Jihoon noticed how Wonwoo looks uneasy again so he nudged Wonwoo and said, “Trust us. You will do great” Jihoon said.

When they entered the room, Chan, Seungcheol and Jisoo are already there waiting for them. They stood up to greet the other three who just entered the room a good morning. Okay, all of them are actually nervous. They would be competing with other schools around the city and Seungcheol as the leader and oldest felt like he needs to do something so he stood up in front of the youngers. “Guys, seriously. Let’s just take it easy and enjoy what we are going to do, alright? Win or lose, it’s okay. We all know we did our best” Seungcheol stated and smiled at them. All of them nodded and smiled back at the oldest so he wouldn’t feel any pressure anymore.

The group already went to the stage when the host called them that it’s their time to perform. All of their classmates cheered for their school’s representative loudly. Seungcheol said some short introduction before they start. All of them looked at Wonwoo and nodded at him and that was the time when Wonwoo started playing. Wonwoo’s hands were shaking, his heart was beating fast. He never felt this nervous before. Wonwoo was already cussing at his mind as his hands continues to shake. Everyone dropped their mouths open while looking at Wonwoo, astonished. No one expected Wonwoo could actually play a piano.

When Wonwoo already got the courage to take a glance of the crowd, he looked up and felt happy when almost all of the students who were looking at him were smiling wide. The looks and smiles that the students gave Wonwoo were all genuine, something his parents never gave him. Wonwoo shook his head to brush off what he was thinking and only focused himself on playing. Wonwoo was only looking at the crowd until he saw someone, a face that isn’t familiar to Wonwoo. He realized that the guy actually is from another school. Wonwoo almost forgot to press the right key just because he was staring right at the guy. He murmured a low “Shit” for almost making a mistake. And he wouldn’t forgive himself if he actually did.

Even if the reason why is hot and attractive as fuck.

His eyes didn’t focus on the crowd of people anymore but his eyes are focusing on the guy only.

All the students inside the hall clapped their hands when they were already done performing. They stood on the center of the stage and bowed. Before leaving the stage and heading to the backstage, Wonwoo looked at the guy and to his surprise, he was already looking at him too. The guy smiled at him a bit and so did Wonwoo.

“See what I told you, guys? We can do it and we actually did!” Seungcheol proudly said while holding the trophy. Soonyoung panicked because Seungcheol might drop their trophy he is holding. “Yah, Choi Seungcheol be careful of the trophy!” Soonyoung shouted, jerked up from his seat and snatched the trophy away from Seungcheol’s hand. Wonwoo remained silent amidst of the noise made by his friends. The reason why? Because of the guy he spotted earlier at the crowd. Wonwoo just couldn't stop thinking about whoever that guy was.

 _I must be so lucky to spot someone like him in such big crowd._ Wonwoo thought.

When Jisoo rested his hand on top of Wonwoo's shoulder, he suddenly flinched. Okay, he was quite surprised because he was too distracted. "What's the matter?" Jisoo asked. Wonwoo just shook his head. Should he tell his friends that he has seen one hell of an attractive guy earlier? Definitely, no. They would probably make fun of him, that finally, Wonwoo has found someone that suits his taste or would tell him "You have balls already" God. "Nothing, hyung" Wonwoo added. Of course, Jisoo, the second oldest, knows almost everything about them. "Don't put that shit on me, Jeon Wonwoo" Wonwoo just scratched the back of his head and breathed heavily before talking. 

"I saw an attractive guy earlier while we were on the stage. I would be lying if I say he is not attractive because he really is" Wonwoo said quickly that his friends thought he was rapping. Silence surrounded for seconds and what Wonwoo thought earlier was right, his friends laughed at him. He just rolled his eyes and ignored his friends that are already on the floor laughing. "I hope you all lose your breaths" Wonwoo commented and stood up to go out of their practice room when Chan called him.

"Hyung" the younger called him, Chan's voice is still shaky because of how hard he laughed earlier. "So, what does he look like? Describe him to us. Well, yeah, aside from being attractive?" Chan requested Wonwoo, that was almost a question. Wonwoo suddenly thought, how could he describe the guy? Because the only thing that is running on his mind is only attractive. The older sat beside Chan, "I seriously don't know how to describe him" Wonwoo answered. The others gave him a look that was saying 'Is-he-really-that-attractive?' Basically, Wonwoo knows what's the meaning behind those looks so he nodded.  _Hell yes he's fucking attractive._ "Uh... Well..." Wonwoo started, still hesitant to talk because he knows that if he utters a word that may trigger his friends, they would end up laughing all together again. 

"His skin is tanned. Perfectly tanned," he tried to recall how the guy looked. It's actually hard for him, he already wanted to blurt out "The only thing I can say is he's attractive and hot and that's all" but of course, knowing his friends, they wouldn't buy that. "He's like a sculpture that was perfectly made, a painting that was perfectly painted by Leonardo da Vinci. To be honest, he can be displayed at the Louvre Museum" what Wonwoo uttered made all of them quiet. It was too late when Wonwoo realized what he had just said. "Wait I--" he was interrupted by Soonyoung who was already laughing, way harder and louder than before. And yeah, like an instinct, the others all laughed when the words that Wonwoo said sunk into them. 

But Wonwoo ain't lying, though.

Wonwoo stood up from his seat again and before completely leaving them behind, he said, "I just want you to know that I actually told the truth. No lies at all"

Maybe Mingyu is that attractive for Wonwoo that it made him say the words no one expected he would say. Not even Wonwoo himself.

\---

When Wonwoo was already close to their house, he can already hear his parents' voices. As usual, fighting. "I'm back to hell" Wonwoo whispered before entering their house. He was actually contemplating if he should enter or not. Wonwoo felt like there was something different happening inside, he didn't just hear shouts and sounds of plates breaking. There was something more.

And he was right. Wonwoo regretted going inside.

Wonwoo ran for his life, to save himself. He never felt this scared. Wonwoo was already losing his breath but didn't stop until he has gotten far from their house already.

As soon as Wonwoo opened the door, he saw his mom on the floor, lifeless. He looked up to see his dad going out of the kitchen, holding a knife. Wonwoo's eyes widened at the sight, he was only standing in front of the door until his father started to walk slowly to his direction. Wonwoo knows his dad couldn't kill his mom but he knows it's him.

His dad would kill him without any hesitation.

Wonwoo was already in a park when he stopped running. He was sweating hard, he never ran so fast like how he did earlier. Wonwoo found an unoccupied bench so he quickly walked towards it to sit down. Wonwoo felt like he would break down any moment, his knees were wobbling. He couldn't help himself from crying and so he did. Wonwoo felt so weak for being so scared, for leaving his mom behind with his dad that was ready to kill. 

"Hello. Uh.. why are you crying?" he heard an unfamiliar voice in front of him. Hesitation was running in Wonwoo's system if he should look up to see who the person spoke in front of him. The guy put his hand on top of Wonwoo's head and slightly patted it, his action was so soft and delicate. Wonwoo felt like he is something fragile. "Maybe you're shy to look up at me because you're crying, right? Or maybe you think I am a bad person?" the guy spoke again. Wonwoo saw that the guy pulled out something from his pocket. It's a handkerchief. "I just want to help. So here, take this" the guy stated and put the handkerchief on Wonwoo's right leg. 

The guy was about to leave, he has already turned his back to Wonwoo when the other already looked up. "Thank... thank you for this" Wonwoo said in a low tone. The guy faced again and Wonwoo was shocked that the guy who is in front of him was the guy he saw earlier while they were on stage. "Wait... it's you?" Wonwoo asked. The taller squinted his eyes, trying to recall who Wonwoo is. Both of them were only staring at each other until the taller snapped his finger, "Right! It's you. You were the pianist earlier right?" he asked to which Wonwoo nodded. He remembered. The taller pointed the space beside Wonwoo, "Can... I?" he asked. Wonwoo said sure so he already sat beside Wonwoo.

They were surrounded by an awkward silence. The only thing that they can hear clearly is Wonwoo's soft sobs, the other guy looked at Wonwoo, worried. "So, why are you crying?" he asked again. Wonwoo wasn't sure if he should tell him or not but he decided to do so. Besides, he's a stranger. It's not like they would meet again. "My parents, they usually fight. There isn't a day that they are not fighting. When I went home earlier, I heard shouts and plates breaking which happens every day but I heard a different noise. I haven't heard that kind of noise before when they were fighting. it was... unusual. I'm sure I heard my mom shouted from pain. Extreme and unbearable pain" the guy beside Wonwoo was only listening attentively at him, waiting for what Wonwoo would say next. "When I entered the house.... I saw... my mom on the floor, lifeless..." he lowly said, almost a whisper that the taller almost barely understood. "I was only standing there until I saw my dad getting out of the kitchen, holding a knife. I was fucking scared. I know my dad couldn't kill mom but he would do it to me instead" Wonwoo added and just like earlier, he cried, in front of the person he doesn't know. The other quickly panicked, he doesn't have any idea how to calm Wonwoo down.

Wonwoo suddenly felt arms wrapped around him, tightly and he heard a soft, "Ssshh, stop crying" near his ear. If only they aren't in a serious situation and the taller heard how fast Wonwoo's heart beat is, he would probably laugh at him. Wonwoo's breath hitched, he is having a hard time to breathe with a complete stranger hugging him tightly. "Everything is going to be okay please don't cry" When the taller pulled away he bowed his head, "I'm sorry. I just... don't know how to calm you down. I panicked so I ended up hugging you. I'm really sorry" he stated, stood up and bowed politely at Wonwoo. 

What Wonwoo felt was security, he felt secured on the arms of the stranger in front of him.

Wonwoo shook his head and forced the guy to sit down beside him again. "It's okay, I didn't mind" Lies. Of course, he did mind. The guy who hugged him was the guy he already found attractive the first time he saw him earlier. The guy whom he described to his friends as someone that can be displayed in the Louvre Museum. Seriously, Wonwoo's heart was beating fast like it's already ready to come out from his rib cage. I'm fucked. That's what Wonwoo thought.

On the brighter side, Wonwoo already feels a lot better. It was what he needed the most, a hug. 

And maybe, what made the hug more special to Wonwoo is it came from someone he doesn't know but he's sure that the guy has no bad intentions at all.

The taller looked away and engraved himself on staring at the views just to distract himself from the embarassment.  _The grass is so green. Flowers are so pretty, they are blooming. The sky is so peaceful to look at. I wonder what does it feel like to be a bird, flying freely._ Random but these are the things he thought of. He took a glance of Wonwoo who is also looking away.  _This is the view I like, this is so nice-- fuck_. He shook his head to forget what he just thought. "Uh.. So how are you going home?" he asked Wonwoo.

 _Right. How can I go home?_ Wonwoo asked himself. He doesn't want to go home to their house yet. To be honest, Wonwoo feels like he doesn't want to go back there anymore. "I don't know. Either stay at our practice room inside the school or stay at my friend's house" Wonwoo answered.The other can't actualy believe what he just heard. Why is staying at school included in his choices? "At school?" he asked. Wonwoo nodded, "Yeah, at school. At times like this, I always go to school since aside from our house that's the only place I know that has a piano and and the only place I know where I could play peacefully" 

He just mouthed an 'ah'. The taller suddenly thought of something and stood up from his seat. "I know a place!" he happily announced and pulled Wonwoo in the arm. Wonwoo was about to protest but since the other guy is taller and much stronger than him, he ended up being pulled by the guy. "Hey, hey where are we going?" Wonwoo asked while running. The guy in front of him stopped running and let Wonwoo go. "To a beautiful place. I swear, you'll like it there!" he stated. Wonwoo was doubting if he should go. This guy is a complete stranger to him.

The taller noticed that Wonwoo was full of doubts so he handed him his phone. "Here, text your friends and tell them you're coming with me. Tell them that my name is Kim Mingyu" Wonwoo looked at the phone that's owned by Mingyu. Wonwoo heaved a sigh, he handed the phone back to its owner. "Nevermind. Come on, lead me to that place!" Wonwoo requested and tugged Mingyu's shirt. The other just smiled at him and they continued running around the city to go to that beautiful place Mingyu was talking about.

 

 

"Here we go!" Mingyu said and already let Wonwoo's arm go. Wonwoo looked around, Mingyu was right, the place is so beautiful. It's too beautiful that Wonwoo couldn't find any words that could describe this place. The place is surrounded by different types of flowers, it actually looks like a park. It's quite far from civilization, though. Mingyu tapped Wonwoo's arm, "Can you see that small house over there?" he asked and pointed at the house not far from where they are. Wonwoo nodded, the taller held Wonwoo's hand that made Wonwoo feel something running on his inside. It felt like something jolted inside him. Wonwoo looked at their hands that are intertwined. 

When they arrived in front of the house, Mingyu spoke "This house was built by grandfather decades ago for my grandmother. Actually, there's a piano inside since my grandmother also liked playing piano when she was still alive" and when Mingyu opened the door, a grand piano on the middle of the living room welcomed them. The piano still looks good as new. "That grand piano is older than me" Mingyu said and laughed while walking his way toward the couch on the side. "Go on, you can feel at home. If playing a piano would make you feel okay, you can use it. My grandmother won't get mad swear" because of what Mingyu said, Wonwoo ended up laughing. The other looked at Wonwoo and felt so happy that he already made Wonwoo laugh.

Wonwoo sat down on the chair in front of the grand piano and started playing. It was so soft, so melodic. Mingyu stared at Wonwoo who is busy on playing. Earlier, Mingyu has already admired Wonwoo so much. He just saw how passionate someone can be on something he loves to do. Whatever Wonwoo is playing, it is overflowing with feels and Mingyu could feel all of it. 

Sadness, because of how fucked up his life is.

Sadness with a hint of annoyance, because of his parents that didn't do anything but to fight.

Fear, because of what happened to him earlier.

Happiness, because their group's hardwork was paid off.

Happiness, because of being with someone who kept him company for an hour or so, that he only knows by name.

When Wonwoo finished playing, Mingyu applauded. It was indeed beautiful for him. "Hey, can I just pay you and play for me every day?" Mingyu joked. "Pay me 5 dollars for every music I'll play then" Wonwoo joked back and laughed and seeing Wonwoo laugh made Mingyu laugh too.

Wonwoo was staring the at the grand piano until Mingyu threw some chips at his direction. "There, have some chips. You look skinny what the fuck" Mingyu said and sat beside Wonwoo. Wonwoo opened the chips and started munching, "But this isn't healthy, though why are you letting me eat these chips?" he asked. Mingyu's mouth was full when we talked that made some of the chips go out of his mouth and it was disgusting for Wonwoo.

But still, Mingyu is attractive, hot and cute so nevermind.

"At least you're eating. Really, you look like you haven't eaten for years" Mingyu earned a punch on his arm from Wonwoo. _He's actually strong._ Mingyu said to himself. "You know, I only know you by name but I hate you already" Wonwoo stated and continued to eat.

Minutes passed by quietly, Wonwoo was only staring at the grand piano that Mingyu's grandmother owned. Mingyu noticed it and asked him, "You like?" Wonwoo nodded like a kid and it was something cute for Mingyu. "I've always wanted to own a grand piano ever since I was young. I told myself I would save money for it" he said. Mingyu actually likes Wonwoo's passion when it comes to playing and his capabalities. 

The piano has always been Wonwoo's outlet when he has problems that's why his passion is actually unreachable. It's his bestfriend ever since he learned how to play. When Wonwoo was having a hard time in their house, tired to deal with his parents, the piano was always there for him. If only Wonwoo's piano at home has eyes, it already saw how Wonwoo cries every night when he's already tired. The piano had felt so much tears already.

"Hey, by the way. What did you play here earlier? It's beautiful" Mingyu asked. Wonwoo looked at him and simply said.

_"Calando"_

It was Mingyu's first time hearing that word. Wonwoo saw how confused Mingyu's face was so immediately explained, "Calando, it's an italian musical term which means getting softer and dying away" Mingyu nodded. He's like a student that is listening attentively to his music teacher. "I love playing that on the piano. I don't know it's just that it reminds me of people because uh you know, people eventually die" he said.

It was already quarter to eight when Mingyu and Wonwoo decided to go home. Wonwoo still doesn't have any idea where he should stay. He doesn't want to disturb and make his friends worried. He also doesn't want to stay at Mingyu's since they only met today.

When they were already walking around the city, Mingyu and Wonwoo were about to part ways when Wonwoo spoke.

"Thank you for today. I never expected that a person that I already met today could make me so happy. I hope to see you around soon though" Wonwoo sincerely said and bowed at Mingyu. 

"You're welcome! Remember what I told you earlier, it's going be okay. Eveything will be okay, understand? You should smile a lot because you know, you look beautiful when you do!" Mingyu said and smiled at Wonwoo. The other felt like his face was turning red so he looked down. "So, I'm going now" Wonwoo said while looking down and was about to turn his back when Mingyu held him on the arm.

"What's your name?" Mingyu asked.

Right. Wonwoo still hasn't introduced himself to Mingyu yet. Wonwoo coughed a bit and offered his hand for a handshake. "Won," he said. "Call me Won"

Mingyu looked at him, slightly raising a brow "Won?" he asked "Short for?" 

Wonwoo just smiled at Mingyu, a genuine smile. "Nah. It's much better for you to only know Won because of some reasons. I'm going now. Thank you again, Mingyu-ah" Wonwoo said and already turned his back and walked away.

Mingyu was left behind, still thinking why did Wonwoo only introduced himself as Won. Mingyu already brushed off the thought and walked away smiling.

He never felt this happy because of someone he just met.

Mingyu believes this isn't the last time the of them will meet. He knows there's still next time.

And he hopes Wonwoo feels the same way too.

\---

It has been almost a month since Wonwoo and Mingyu met. Mingyu was already dying to see Wonwoo again and play or walk with him again around the city.

Or maybe much better, stay at his grandmother's old place and listen to Wonwoo playing the grand piano. Honestly, Mingyu is willing to do everything just to see Wonwoo again and hear him play. 

And maybe as weird as this sound, he misses Wonwoo so much like he's a big part of his life when he just met Wonwoo once. They're far from being friends, maybe acquaintance is the right term to describe them but still, he misses Wonwoo.

And Mingyu wouldn't deny but he knows for a fact that he actually likes Wonwoo even if he just met him once and hasn't seen him ever again already. 

"When will I see you again, Won?" Mingyu whispered while walking his way to home. He just messed his hair out of frustration and heaved a deep sigh.

Actually, Wonwoo's school is only like two streets away fron Mingyu's school and Mingyu wanted to go there and ask where Wonwoo is because he's sure, Wonwoo is popular at their school. 

But since Mingyu's frustration is already out of reach, he decided to visit Wonwoo's school already. The school was quite jam packed since the classes had just dismissed. Mingyu was only waiting outside, standing beside the gate, waiting for Wonwoo to come. While waiting, he heard two girls conversing with each other and Mingyu eavesdropped since he doesn't have any thing to do. 

"I really miss Wonwoo oppa already" the other girl told her friend. He heard that both of the girls heaved a sigh.

"Seriously though, the school felt different when--" Mingyu didn't hear what the girl said next because the bus already came and both of the girls hopped inside already.

 _Wonwoo? Won?_. He thought.

After few minutes of waiting, Mingyu saw a group 5 people walking towards the gate. He's 100% sure that they are Wonwoo's friends. He can clearly recall their faces. When they arrived to the gate where Mingyu is standing, Mingyu didn't waste any more time and walked to their direction. They were quite shocked when they saw Mingyu in front. "Uh.. I'm just going to ask something. Is it okay?" he said and looked at them. Seungcheol nodded as answer. "You're Won's friends, right?"

The 5 of them looked at each other, confused who's the Won Mingyu is talking about. Jihoon snapped his fingers, "Won? Wonwoo?" the taller was quite hesitant to answer since he's not sure if Won is the shortened name of Wonwoo. "Ah... yes?" he said. "The pianist? The one with those sharp eyes" he described. All of them went 'oh' and nodded at Mingyu. "Yes. He's our friend. Why?" Jisoo asked.

Mingyu actually didn't know what to answer. Should he tell that he misses Wonwoo already? Tell them that he likes ~~loves~~ Wonwoo? "Well, we met once. After the contest. It has been a month and I'm wondering where he is right now?" 

They all stopped whatever they were doing and looked at each other and looked at Mingyu. The other was confused on why these people around him were acting like that. "What's your name?" Soonyoung asked. "Mingyu. Kim Mingyu" he answered and bowed at them as a sign of respect. Chan tugged Seungcheol's shirt, "Hyung, he's the Mingyu that Wonwoo hyung was talking about" Mingyu looked at the younger and saw the sadness lingering on his eyes. _What did happen?_

Jihoon patted Mingyu's shoulder, "Can you come with us? We're going to the nearest cafe around here" Jihoon requested but Mingyu refused to. Not being too rude but the only reason why Mingyu came here was Wonwoo.

Only Wonwoo and no one else.

All of them just nodded with Mingyu's refusal. Jisoo opened his bag and handed something to Mingyu. "When you get home, open this. It's from Wonwoo. The answer on your question is there" Jisoo said and all of them walked away from him already, leaving him behind, confused and doesn't have any idea on what's going on.

 

When Mingyu got home, he quickly ran to his bedroom to insert the CD that Jisoo gave him on his laptop. Mingyu is afraid on what he might see or what he might find out.

The CD started playing, "Oh shit" Wonwoo whispered from the video while fixing the camera that almost fell. When Wonwoo properly fixed the camera, he looked straight at it and said "Hello, Mingyu-ah!" and waved. A smile formed on Mingyu's lips as soon as he saw Wonwoo's face. He missed him so much. Wonwoo went to the direction of his piano and sat on the chair.  _Is he going to play?_ Probably. Mingyu thought. 

Mingyu felt emotional when Wonwoo started to press the keys. And as usual, Mingyu couldn't help himself but to admire Wonwoo at this kind of state. It's a sight Mingyu always wants to see. What Wonwoo played on the video was the same as what he played last time using Mingyu's grandmother's grand piano but this time, it's more beautiful, more soft and melodic because if before, Wonwoo only felt sadness, annoyance and happiness while playing. This time, there's something more.

_Love._

Love, simply because Wonwoo  _loves_ Mingyu.

As funny as this may sound but Wonwoo felt like he has already fallen in love with Mingyu since day 1. Since he spotted Mingyu at the crowd.

Mingyu doesn't have any idea why he is crying and feeling emotional. What he wants to do now is to see Wonwoo personally, hug him tight and tell him that he loves him.

After 2 minutes or so, Wonwoo was already done playing and faced the camera. He's too perfect for Mingyu. "Uh.. so, hey, Mingyu-ah. How are you doing right now?" Wonwoo asked. Mingyu wiped his tears away, "I'm missing you right now, bastard" he whispered. "Do you miss me too, Mingyu? Because I do. I really do. If only I can hug you right now then I would" Wonwoo said with a shaky voice, _he was crying_.

What Wonwoo said next made Mingyu's mind to be in a complete mess, _"Maybe the time that you're watching this, i'm already gone. Gone as in dead"_  Mingyu couldn't process what Wonwoo had just said.  _Dead?_

As soon as Wonwoo broke down in tears on the video, Mingyu did too. Mingyu couldn't see clearly anymore because of the tears streaming down on his eyes. Wonwoo breathed heavily before talking, "Hey, hey, are you crying? You should not. Remember what you told me before that everything is going to be okay? Everything will be okay. Baby, please don't cry" Wonwoo said in the video, trying to calm the crying Mingyu down even if he, himself was crying. Mingyu wanted to stop the video, he doesn't want to see this. He wished it was just a dream.

But it was not.

There was a complete silence on the video for seconds until Wonwoo broke it, "My dad... He has gotten worse already, Mingyu-ah. I'm scared. I'm scared on what he might do to me" Mingyu got the courage to look back in the screen and he noticed Wonwoo has cuts, wounds, bruises on his face down to his neck. Mingyu is sure Wonwoo has on his other body parts too. "He... he almost killed me again, Mingyu. I ran for my life again but that time, I didn't see you anymore" Mingyu felt like his heart broke apart because Wonwoo  _needed_ him but he wasn't there.

"I'm... I'm sorry" Mingyu murmured and continued to watch the video.

Wonwoo's cries can be clearly heard from the video already. "Mingyu-ah, I already know I wouldn't make it. I know he's going to kill me  _too_. I still want to live. Fucking hell,  _I want to live with you_ _, Kim Mingyu_ _"_ Wonwoo said, full of sincerity and love. "You're going to be okay, baby. You're going to be" 

Mingyu couldn't hear anything else inside his room aside from his sobs. "Wait. I still haven't told you this, but, Kim Mingyu..." Wonwoo stopped for a second and breathed, "I love you. I love you so much, baby"

Wonwoo was crying but he was trying his best to smile at the camera. It was his way to cheer Mingyu up and he didn't fail because basically, Mingyu smiled as soon as he saw Wonwoo smiled. Wonwoo stood up and went in front of the camera. "I'm going to end this soon" he said. Mingyu shook his head like he's begging Wonwoo not to but of course, it wouldn't happen. "What I played earlier was still calando. Remember what I told you before? Calando, an Italian musical term that means dying away but it still left something good, right?"

Wonwoo looked straight at the camera and said, "I am like a calando, Mingyu. I might die but I'm leaving something good for you" Wonwoo smiled, more genuine than the smile he gave Mingyu before. "... I'm slowly dying but I'm leaving my heart to you, baby" Mingyu found himself smiling because of what Wonwoo said.

"Hey, i'm already going. Thank you for making me happy even if we just met once. That's a beautiful moment I'm going to bring up there. Please always be happy, Mingyu-ah. I love you" Wonwoo waved at the camera good bye and kissed it like it was Mingyu whom he gave a kiss.

When the video ended, Mingyu ended up crying like a child. "I love you too, Wonwoo-ah" 

It might not be the most beautiful relationship. They can't even call it a relationship because basically, they didn't end up being together. Hell, it was a tragic love story but for Mingyu it's the most beautiful and most real. Meeting and being with Wonwoo for just a day was already something Mingyu is happy of. 

At least, he met a Jeon Wonwoo. He loved a Jeon Wonwoo and a Jeon Wonwoo, loved him back.


End file.
